Huckleberryladdin
Huckleberryladdin is movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake) *Jasmine - Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Genie - Ryder (PAW Patrol) *Jafar - Purple Pie Man (Strawberry Shortcake) *Sour Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake) - herself *Iago - Raven (Strawberry Shortcake) *Abu - Pupcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) - herself *Magic Carpet - Honey Pie Pony (Strawberry Shortcake) *Sultan - Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Rajah - Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Tuck (PAW Patrol) *Razoul's Henchmen - ??? *Peddler - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Gazeem the Thief - Ella (PAW Patrol) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - ??? *Two Hungry Children - Tater and Croaky (JoJo's Circus) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) and Artie (Shrek the Third) *Prince Achmed - Charley (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Omar; Melon Seller - Skeebo (JoJo's Circus) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Roger Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Old Jafar - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant Abu - Dinky (JoJo's Circus) *Snake Jafar - ??? *Genie Jafar - ??? *Woman at the Window - Trina Tightrope (JoJo's Circus) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - JoJo (JoJo's Circus) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mrs. Twombly﻿ (Littlest Pet Shop) *Necklace Man and Woman - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) and Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Fat Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Pot Seller - Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Nut Seller - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Necklace Seller - Fran (Higglytown Heroes) *Fish Seller - Eubie (Higglytown Heroes) *Fire Eater - ??? *Boy wanting an apple - ??? *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Krypto the Super Dog *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - ??? *Ginger Snap (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself *Angel Cake (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself *Orange Blossom (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself * Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself * Rainbow Sherbet (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself * Raspberry Torte (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself * Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself *Sheep Genie - Cap (Poppets Town) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Duck Abu - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Abu - T.W. (Cats Don't Dance) *Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Old Man Genie - ??? (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Little Boy Genie - ??? *Fat Man Genie - ??? *75 Golden Camels as themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Mr. Tickle (JoJo's Circus) *53 Purple Peacocks as themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mrs. Tickle (JoJo's Circus) *Exotic-Type Mammals - ??? *Leopard Genie - ??? *Goat Genie - ??? *Harem Genie - Mrs. Kersplatski (JoJo's Circus) *95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Coco Calypso (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - ??? *Super-Spy Genie - ??? *Teacher Genie - ??? *Table Lamp Genie - ??? *Bee Genie - ??? *Seaberry Delight (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself *One of Flamingos - Yo-yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - ??? *Rajah as Cub - ??? *Abu as Toy - Rex (Toy Story) *Cheerleader Genies - Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DHX Media Characters